Juliet And The Angels
by PHMineHalo
Summary: The classic Romeo and Juliet story, with a twist.


Clara: anywhere in space and time you say?

Doctor: yes, anywhere imaginable, whenever imaginable.

Clara: Fall of Rome.

Doctor: ooh! Good one.

Clara: 2025.

Doctor: not as fun as you might imagine.

Clara: Romeo and Juliet.

Doctor: Oh! That's a first! Let's go!

_Doctor flips the wibbley Leaver. _

Doctor: you're all about firsts aren't you Clara.

**Title **

_Doctor and Clara step out of the TARDIS. _

Clara: wow!

_Clara spinning on street. Doctor standing smiling with hands in pockets. Camera close-up. _Doctor: oh how I missed this.

Clara: can't they see the TARDIS?

Doctor: no, perception field. They can see it, but, It's just like... Something in the corner... Of your... Eye.

_Doctor slowly turns to find a weeping angel. Close-up. _

Doctor: Clara?

Clara: yes?

Doctor: It's sort of... Well... Kinda... Just RUN!

Clara: what?

Doctor: just Run. I'll explain. Just go!

_Doctor stares at angel, while Clara runs._

Doctor: NO. NOT AGAIN. YOU'VE MADE ME MAD. VERY, MAD.

_Doctor points his screwdriver at the angel. Screwdriver sparks, and the angel fire in a ring around him. Mid shit looking at him with fire behind him._

Doctor: Good Riddance.

_Switch to Clara._

_She's running down the street, and runs into Juliet._

Clara: oh, sorry, my fault.

Juliet: no, It's okay. What are you wearing? I must have it!

Clara: oh, It's Italian.

_She says smiling._

Clara: oh, I'm in Italy!

_Doctor walks up dusting off_ _his shoulder. _

Doctor: oh hello! You found her already? Molto beine.

Juliet: I'm Juliet.

Clara: oh! That's her? Oh my lady Capulet(to Juliet) !

Juliet: I'm not my mother(to Clara). Juliet, just Juliet.(to both)

Clara: anyway, I'm Clara, and this is...

Doctor: the Doctor.

_Doctor shakes her hand._

Juliet: Doctor? Doctor who?

Doctor: "the question that must always be asked. The question that must never be answered".

Clara: yeah I don't know why, but It's just "the Doctor ". I only just met him yesterday.

Juliet: so what are you doing in Florence?

Doctor: how'd you know we're not from here?

Juliet: No one in this town wears... That.

_Points to the bow tie._

Doctor: oh... Hey! Bow ties are cool.

_Juliet and Clara laugh. _

Clara: we're traveling.

Juliet: you just met him yesterday, and you are traveling with him?

Clara: well yeah. We came here to see you. Can we see your castle?

Juliet: me? Well sure! This way!

_She turns and starts walking away, the Doctor stop for a a second, and breathe out as they stride forward._

Clara: so. What did you want me to run from?

Doctor: it was a weeping angel. When being observed they appear as stone angels. When they are unnoticed, they move around. Get one touch and you're put just far enough back to see the last person you saw, before you die, or at least leave a message of your death.

Clara: sounds bad.

Doctor: it is. I dealt with it, but hopefully it's alone.

_Arrive at house._

Juliet: It's no castle, but It's better than anything else here.

_Camera pans past them, while they walk along Path to house. Pans to two men unloading an angel from a cart. Dark evil music._

Doctor: God. Lots of wood_._

Juliet: dinner will be served in 1 hour.

Clara: thank you.

_Doctor is staring at a exquisite carving in the wood of "bad wolf" (Doctor obscures this.) Doctor mutters "no. Not again."_

Clara: Doctor? Doctor? Doctor?! What you lookin' at?

_Doctor spins around._

Doctor: It's nothing! What now?

Clara: I just wanted to know if we were even going to stay for the dinner.

Doctor: of course we're staying for the dinner! why wouldn't we?

Clara: Do you even eat?

Doctor: that's besides the fact. Now, lets go see Mr. Romeo.

_Doctor puts his arm around Clara, and walks away, revealing the "BAD WOLF" writing on the wall. Dark exiting music, previewing the epic and deadly future situation._

_Doctor and Clara arrive at Romeo's house._

Doorman: WHO GOES THERE?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor, and this is Clara.

Clara: Hi.

Doorman: Doctor Who?

Doctor: What is with everyone, and that question?

Doorman: What are you doing here? No one is ill!

Doctor: We're here to see Romeo.

Doorman: Sir!? We've got another!

_Doors creak open, and a dog is growling at the doctor and Clara._

Doorman: Bad Wolf! Sorry, he doesn't do that often. He he. Welcome. Romeo will be down shortly.

_The Doctor's eyes open wide at the words "Bad Wolf"._

Clara: Doctor? Are you okay?

Doctor: Yes, why, uh, wouldn't I?

Clara: you've got that look on...

Doctor: What is with everyone and this look?

Clara: I don't know, It's just...

Doctor: Nothing is wrong with this face!

Clara: You always have that look on...

Doctor: Well, maybe the chin... Well lets go on in.

_Clara waits a second before entering, looking at the Doctor, scared for she knows HE is scared, and when the Doctor is scared, people die._

_They walk in, the doors shutting behind them. The room has four benches, four paintings, "BAD WOLF" written on the wall again, and in the middle, a table; with a vase, and a Rose._

_The doctor's screwdriver makes four quiet beeps. Then four louder beeps, and another four louder beeps, and then after four loud beeps it get's loud enough for the Doctor to hear, and he pulls it out. _

Doctor: What!? What? What!?...

Clara: What?

Doctor: No, no, no, no, noo!

_The doctor assesses the room, looking around. Four paintings. Four Benches. Four beeps. A rose(Longest). Bad Wolf._

_His had with the screwdriver goes down by his side, and his head lowers._

Clara: What is it doctor?

Doctor: The end. The end of everything! WHY! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME?!(to sky). Bad Wolf.

Clara: what's "bad wolf"?

Doctor: who is it this time? The Daleks? The cyber men? Who?

Romeo: Doctor who?

Doctor: what?

_Hands still up towards sky._

Romeo: I said "Doctor Who?"

Doctor: It's just the Doctor.

Romeo: well then, Doctor, you're... Different...

_Camera pans to reveal Romeo as John barrowman (captain Jack)._

Romeo: hello doctor !

Doctor: you haven't changed a bit.

Romeo: oh Doctor.

Doctor: come here, get it over with.

_Doctor motions for a hug._

Captain Jack: how many years?

_Hug._

Doctor: what?

Jack: how long has it been, since I've seen you?

Doctor: 8. The paintings, the benches, the words on the wall, the rose. Why?

Jack: I don't know. One moment I was in a bar in 3015, and poof. I'm Romeo. The rose. Think it means something...

_Jack looks at Clara._

Jack: looks Luke you've moved on well.

Clara: hey!

Doctor: you missed someone, or rather some two.

Jack: who?

Doctor: the ponds. Amy and Rory pond.

Jack: brother and sister?

Doctor: no.

Jack: ooh. Marriage. That's new! And who is this fine woman?

Doctor: Jack!

Clara: thank you Jack, I'm Clara.

Jack: Clara. What a wonderful name. You should keep it.

Doctor: I know, right?

Clara: so what is going on?

Doctor: he's a friend from a while ago. Before...

Jack: they died. We're their deaths painful?

Doctor: no, nothing like that. Angels got 'em into a time riddled line. There was nothing I could do.

_Pause._

Doctor: alright!

_Gets up and claps._


End file.
